1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to eyeglass apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved eyeglass screwdriver apparatus wherein the same is arranged and configured with an associated eyeglass frame structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, the eyeglass hinge screws are availed of displacement relative to an associated hinge, wherein the resecurement of such a hinge screw forces individuals to seek an appropriately sized screwdriver to effect this function. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing eyeglass assembly with conveniently mounted screwdriver thereto.
A prior art device as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,066 to Hartman sets forth an eyeglass having various components mounted and dismounted relative to the eyeglass assembly to permit rapid interchange of lenses and associated decorative elements relative to the eyeglass assembly.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved eyeglass screwdriver apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.